


The day Jared learned to love cake even more

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU in that the boys are not married to their wives, Cake, Eastablished relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jensen brings Jared a cake. With a message on it. What will Jared’s reaction be?





	The day Jared learned to love cake even more

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a dear friend's birthday a few years back.

Jared Padalecki bounded up the stairs to his trailer, glad to have a short break from filming. He threw himself down, still in his Sam clothes, and fished out his phone. He was debating whether or not to start a game on it when there was a knock on his door. 

“It’s open!”

Jensen Ackles peeked in. “Hey, got a sec?”

“Sure.” He waved him, a grin forming on his face as he saw Jen was carrying a box. “Is that cake? Did you bring me cake?”

Jensen looked very nervous. “Yeah, I brought you cake.”

“Cool!” Jared got up, tossing his phone aside, hands reaching out to the box. 

“Wait, I have to--” Jensen started but Jared was already there and pulling the box out of his hands. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you. Probably just have to keep it to us though. Not big enough for everyone,” he mused, setting the box down and tugging it open. He looked at it and froze. 

Behind him, Jensen cleared his throat and said, “see, this is why I was going to say something before you saw the cake.”

Jared was so still it was almost scary. Jen came around and saw his boyfriend’s eyes locked down on the cake. 

“Jared?”

Eyes lifted slowly to meet Jen’s. “Really?” 

“Um, yeah.” Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck. “I figured you’d like this better than the traditional route.”

Jared looked back down at the cake, with its white frosting. And two words written in red icing on top of that. 

_Marry me?_

“I can ask you properly, if you want,” Jensen started to babble, freaking out that Jared was reacting this way. “We can forget the whole cake proposal thing and--” He was cut off by Jared kissing him so hard they both lost their breath. “Or not,” he gasped out as the kiss ended. 

Jared was grinning and his eyes were suspiciously moist. He reached down and scooped the “Y” from the word “marry”. Then he nodded. 

“Jared?” The word was whispered and hopeful. 

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you!”

Jensen felt tears of his own threaten as his heart filled to bursting with joy. He grabbed Jared and they held onto each other fiercely, muttering nonsense and pressing kisses all over each other’s faces. 

Then Jared said, “oh shit” and pulled back. Seeing Jen’s expression he clarified, “I just got icing all over your wardrobe.”

Jensen stopped for a moment then realized that Jay was right. The “Y” had gotten smeared all over Dean’s jacket. He shook his head. “I don’t care.”

“No, but wardrobe’s going to kill me.”

“I’ll protect you.”

Jared smiled and brought their foreheads together, looking right in his eyes. “I know you will.”

 

End


End file.
